Call centers provide a wide array of services through sessions that include both a voice segment and a video segment. In a particular session, a call center service representative engages in voice communication with a customer to produce a voice segment, and may also generate, retrieve, or manipulate information on a computer display to produce an associated video segment. The combination of the voice segment and associated video segment together provide a record of the session.
Some existing systems include components that can record both the voice and video segments of a session. For example, components may record, digitize, and store a voice file that captures voice communication between the customer and the call center representative. Similarly, components can capture information displayed on the call center service representative's computer display or output.
Efforts to faithfully reproduce a voice and video session may be hampered if the voice segment and video segment are stored in different components of the call center accessible over different communication paths. For example, the propagation delay to communicate a voice segment using a voice path may be different from the propagation delay to communicate a video segment using a local area network. Moreover, different components in a call center may not maintain a synchronized clock, which further exacerbates efforts to faithfully reproduce the session.